


Family Businesses

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Ficlet Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, OT3, Physical Abuse, secret spy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, James, and Rose are the owners of The Tardis Cafe, one of London's hottest coffee and tea shops. One day, a rival opens up across the street, and they are soon drawn into the life of the young owner who needs their help from his abusive step-father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally prompted by soritori42 on Tumblr, but sorta... exploded from there.  
> I did a very rough and dirty beta on these, so please feel free to point out any errors and inconsistencies :)

Rose hummed as she pushed open the door, grinning at her boys behind the counter. “I have the milk!” she announced, grandly, and they laughed and cheered as she marched across the room. 

"Was getting worried there, Rosie," Jack teased as he leaned on the broom. They were getting the TARDIS cafe open for business, and Rose had to make an emergency milk run when they realized they were low. John and James moved from behind the counter to help her bring the cartons in, and when everything was ready she pulled on the apron.

The TARDIS had been open for nearly five years, and in that time they had created quite the family- Martha the medical student who managed the tiny pastry bar in the shop, Donna who had come on last year to do the accounts when they were hopelessly overwhelmed. John and James were geniuses, but they tended to overlook small things like balancing the checkbook and Rose was terrible at math.

Last year they had also gotten competition- Gallifrey Stands, which despite the odd name made an excellent dark roast. Rose had gotten a cup there when they first opened, and she and James had been locked up in the back office for the rest of the day to come up with an idea to combat them.

John, the more pragmatic of the two, had gone directly to the source, using his connections to find out who supplied the coffee, and though he couldn’t find the exact recipe found out the main ingredient. After a few months of holding their breaths and finding that their business didn’t suffer, they relaxed slowly as it looked like the small coffee shop didn’t pose much of a threat.

When the morning rush died down and Jack was humming some Broadway tune as he cleaned up, Rose smiled as her boys bickered over who would be the one to close that night. The three of them had known each other for years- since secondary at least- when Rose had gotten into a mishap at her job and they had rescued her. They had been a unit since, and even after that night when Rose had graduated Uni and they had all got roaring drunk and woke up in bed together, they had shrugged and moved on. It certainly hadn’t been expected, but Rose couldn’t imagine it differently. She loved James and John equally, and couldn’t choose between them. Jack, of course, had tried to pursuade them to make their trio a quartet, but Rose had shot him down.

Sensing that the argument was about to get heated, Rose stepped between them. “I actually have the solution,” she said, and glanced at Jack before lowering her voice. “I have a surprise planned, so if you do it together and let me prepare a bit, you’ll get to see what it is.”

James perked up, smiling roguishly. “Oh? Does it have to do with that sneaky shopping trip last Sunday?”

"Or the package you got that you wouldn’t let me see?" John asked.

"Both," Rose said, and looped an arm around their shoulders. "So behave, alright?"

They glanced at each other and smirked at her. “No promises,” they said together.

The bell rang and Rose stepped away, grinning. The smile died down when she noticed that River, one of the workers of Gallifrey, had entered. “Hello. What can I do for you?” she asked, politely. Ever since she had tried picking up James one night at the pub, Rose had distrusted her.

River smiled charmingly and winked at James, who looked at her suspiciously. John instantly busied himself in the back, but Rose could feel his burning blue eyes on her through the small window in the door. 

"Hello sweetie," she said, winking at James before looking at Rose. "Is the owner here? I want to talk to them."

James stepped up behind Rose and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Rose, John and I all own the TARDIS. What do you want to discuss?”

Her smile didn’t waver. “Perhaps we should move this to a private location?”

Rose hesitated, but James nodded. “Fine. The office is over here.” He pointed to a room set beside the counter, and bent over to whisper in Rose’s ear. “Go get John. I’ll be fine.”

She squeezed his hand before moving to find him, and they were soon all congregated in the office, Rose sitting behind her office, John and James flanking her. “So what do you want to discuss?” she asked.

River pulled out a stack of papers. “I was one of the initial investors behind Gallifrey,” she said. “And I couldn’t help but notice that your coffee shop is quite… profitable. So I’m here to offer you a rather large sum of money to buy it.”

"No," they all said at the same time.

"It really is quite the generous offer," River said.

"No," James repeated. "We built TARDIS with our own hands, and we’re not going to sell it to you because you feel threatened. I don’t know what arrangement you have with the owner of Gallifrey, but TARDIS is a privately owned shop and will stay that way."

River stared at them, then placed the stack of papers on the desk. “Three million pounds. That’s my offer.” 

Rose pushed it away. “Not interested.”

The woman’s smile grew tight. “You won’t get another offer like this.”

"I don’t care if we get hundreds of offers, we’re not selling," John said lowly, a sure sign that he was angry. "Now we’re in the middle of our business hours, and have things to do. I’ll show you to the door."

They left, and Rose sagged against her chair. James stood her into his arms. “It’s alright, Rose,” he said. “We’ve dealt with more persistent people before.”

"The way she looked at me," Rose said quietly. "Like I was beneath her. I know she doesn’t like the way I fought her off that night at the pub. She doesn’t seem like a woman who gives up easily."

She felt another pair of arms slide around her as John entered. “Even if she does come back, Rose, it’ll be alright. We own a majority of the stock, she can’t possibly buy us, and it’s not like she can start a war. Gallifrey is only a year old, they don’t have the customer stability. We have a loyal customer base, and we can counteract rumors. Don’t worry. She’s just threatened, and people do strange things when they're threatened.”

She relaxed in their embrace before nodding. They pulled back, but kept a grip on either hand. “We’d best get back out there,” she said quietly. “Who knows what Jack’s getting up to.”

They nodded, but watched her carefully for the next hour. The TARDIS had been Rose’s brain child, and she had put her heart and soul into the shop. The fact that she had faced the possibility of losing it had rattled her and they hovered around her protectively until she had regained stability.

"You sure you’re alright?" James asked later that day as she prepared to leave.

Rose smiled and nodded. “I’ll be fine. You and James have fun here, yeah? I’ll see you soon.”

He kissed her softly before moving back behind the counter, and John brushed a hand over her shoulder as she passed him. They would be fine, she thought with a smile as the men instantly began snarking cheerfully at each other. 

She left the shop with a smile, her thoughts already at the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose awoke before John and James, smiling as she realized their position- she was curled up against John’s side, James pressed up against her back, with John’s outstretched arm beneath them both. Carefully she squirmed out between them and padded to the kitchen after grabbing a random shirt- John’s, from the smell- and putting it on.

She set about making tea, trying to keep her thoughts off of what had happened yesterday. The boys had done wonders in reassuring her it would be alright, but there was still the slightest tendril of doubt.

The first time she had met River, John had been out of town at a conference, looking for alternative providers and for ways to cut down on costs. Gallifrey hadn’t even been completed yet, had just in fact bought the storefront across the street, and James and Rose had decided to go to quiz night down at the pub.

Jack, Martha, and Donna had joined them to make a full team, and it had been a blast- Rose wasn’t entirely sure when River had arrived, but she was pleasantly buzzed and in a fierce darts competition with Jack when Martha had hurried over. “I think someone’s trying to pick up James,” she had whispered, nervously glancing over at their table. Donna was flirting with the bartender, oblivious to what was occuring.

Rose took one look at the curly-haired woman dressed in black leather pants and a beige top and marched over. “James, you really need to come join Jack and I in darts,” she said, ignoring the woman’s presence. “He’s running circles around me and you need to take him down a peg or two.”

James grinned. “I’m a bit too drunk at the moment,” he said happily. He never could hold his liquor and Rose smiled fondly. “Rose, meet Ri… uh, Ria… Raven?”

"River Song, sweetie," the woman had said. "Is James your brother?" She had asked Rose.

”No, he’s not,” she said, not wanting to go into the complexities of their relationship; not many understood it, and it was easier to be evasive. “Haven’t seen you in here before. New to town?”

"Just started working down the street at the new coffee shop," River said. She looked at James. "You were talking about your adventure in Barbados?"

Rose winced; that hadn’t been a particularly flattering time, since James had been involved in a research project leaving her and John to their own devices. She hadn’t even realized that he had been jealous until it was too late, but after the fierce argument they had come to a better understanding of each other and what they desired. Though the boys still got jealous over each other from time to time, they let the fact known and didn’t stubbornly hide their feelings. 

She stayed mostly silent as James recounted his adventure, Rose making an interjection here and there as River listened raptly. “You sound like quite the adventurer, like a regular Indiana Jones,” she said, smiling flirtatiously.

James shrugged. “Weellll, I am the more energetic one,” he said, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh please. It was John’s idea to go; you were whinging the whole way. And if it weren’t for me organizing that trip to Australia you wouldn’t have your Doctorate.”

"Oh, a Doctor, are you?" River said. "You keep getting better and better."

The conversation continued in this fashion, River monopolizing the conversation with James and ignoring Rose whenever she made a comment. James was aware of the tension but too drunk to figure it out, oblivious to River’s obvious flirts and talking about his past research.

"It’s sad that such a brilliant man is working at such a place," River said after he had mentioned the TARDIS. "You deserve more in the world."

"I have everything I need," he said, and to Rose’s delight he turned and snuggled into her. She fondly kissed the top of his head. "Besides, the TARDIS was Rose’s dream. And it makes her happy, so I’m happy."

"You’re never this touchy-feely when you’re sober," Rose laughed. "John’ll be upset he missed it."

"Well, John’s not here, and you are. You’re much more cuddlier," he announced.

River’s smile had tightened. “Were you in the same doctoral program?”

"Oh no," Rose replied. "We met when I was still in Secondary during an incident outside the store I was working at. We’ve been inseparable since. They took care of me when my mother died, and loaned me money so I could finish my undergraduate degree. After that I hatched up the plans for the TARDIS so I could one day repay them."

River raised her eyebrows. “How’d James start working there, then?”

"Didn’t want me to start a business alone," she said. "Once it became a hit, they stayed."

"Sounds like you’re bringing down their potential," she commented. "James is an astrophysicist, he could be doing a lot better than some coffee shop in London."

Rose bristled. “I didn’t force him to. I could easily hire someone to take their place if they went back to their fields, but they like working there. Besides, they both guest lecture, it’s not like they abandoned it completely.”

"Prefer spending time with you," James piped up, and gave the sleepy purr that meant he was soon going to be dead to the world. 

"James here made it seem like you were in a relationship with John, and yet you and James are rather… cozy," River said. "Does he know?"

Rose smirked and waved Jack over. “He does, and he’s going to join us tomorrow. That, however, is a different story altogether.”

Jack arrived and helped Rose haul the sleepy man out of the booth, and Rose ignored River’s expression. Despite winning the duel her words had cut straight through to Rose’s insecurities, and she was grateful that James had passed out as soon as they got back home. She didn’t want his worry, not now.

Rose sighed as she shook herself, banishing the memory as the kettle clicked off, indicating that it was done. Slowly she went about making breakfast, trying to think about other things.

John was awake first, and smiled sleepily as she handed him his cuppa. “You’re up early,” he commented, pulling her into a side-hug as he leaned against the counter. 

"Didn’t sleep well," she admitted. "You liked the surprise, right?"

"Think James enjoyed it a bit more, but I definitely won’t pass on a second opportunity," he replied. "Are you alright?"

"I’m… ok." She admitted. "The encounter yesterday rattled me, but I’ll be fine. Who’s opening today?"

"You and Jack, I believe. Want me to do it instead?"

Rose grinned up at him. “Nah, he’ll try to seduce you in the kitchen again.”

John chuckled. “I’m more than a match for him, and he still owes me that drink. Why don’t we close up early and head down to the pub? I need blackmail on James and I have yet to get him to sing karaoke.”

"He found out about the London Eye incident, then?" Rose smirked.

He grimaced. “Somehow got pictures. He’s lucky I’m an orphan, but my cousin won’t let me hear the end of it if she found out.”

"How is Romana doing?" Rose asked. "We haven’t talked since Christmas."

"Fine. She’s thinking about changing Universities to be closer to her mum. I told her I’d swing by and check on her, but you know how Romana is."

Rose nodded. “A force of nature, that’s for sure.” She smiled as James skipped into the kitchen. “Morning.”

He kissed them both before looking at the stove. “Omelets?”

"We ran out of olives," she said apologetically. "Only have ham and bell pepper."

He shrugged. “Good enough.”

They helped her cook as they chatted idly, James recounting his most recent lucid dream that had Rose giggling and John shaking his head at the ridiculousness. Eventually Rose had to get ready, and John trailed after her to join her in the shower as James answered emails. It was his day off, and Rose suspected he would spend the entire time on Netflix watching crappy reality television since he and John had promised not to watch Mythbusters without each other.

After a satisfying shower and John giving her a rather spectacular orgasm, she went downstairs to open walking on air and humming various pop songs. Jack smirked at her but didn’t comment.

When John joined her a few hours later, she pulled him into a dance behind the counter when there weren’t any customers. He sang along to the song on the radio softly, and Rose snuggled into his arms.

The bell above the door alerted them to a customer, and Rose reluctantly pulled away. It was a young man with green eyes and hair that flopped down on his forehead no matter how many times he brushed it away. He looked somewhat familiar, and Rose narrowed her eyes as she saw the bruises that encircled his wrist when he reached his hand up to brush aside his hair.

"How can we help?" Rose asked, moving to the register.

The man fidgeted. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday,” he said. “I own Gallifrey, but River… she made me sign a contract that allows her free reign, but I’m cleaning up her messes more often than not. I would have stopped her had I known what she was up to last night.”

Rose swallowed, but smiled. “It’s alright. We made our point clear, and Jack is ex-military. I have a panic button if she tries anything as well.”

The man looked apologetic. “She’s planning a slander compaign. I thought you should know.”

John looked at him with hard eyes. “How do you know?”

He hesitated. “I… overheard her talking. She’s trying to protect her investment but I think she’s going overboard.”

"You sure you’re alright?" Rose asked, concerned. He seemed nervous, not at all like a man who was trying to apologize, but more like someone who was trying to hide. There was also the bruises to consider, but she wasn’t about to comment.

He gave her a small smile. “It’s been hectic. Our fridge busted last night so we had to throw away a lot of supplies.”

John handed him a cappuccino in a plain cup. “Here, on the house. Thanks for the warning.”

The man hesitated, but took it. “Thanks. I’m Matt, by the way. Once again, sorry.”

He nodded and headed out the door.

John placed a hand on her shoulder. “Did you see that?”

"The bruises?" At his nod she smiled grimly. "Something’s fishy at Gallifrey. I think we may need to send Rory in."

"He’s sweet on the barista anyway," John said. "And tomorrow I’ll go down to city hall to see who funded Gallifrey. We’ll have names, at the very least."

Rose placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll help James with the deliveries tomorrow if you need me to.”

"Nah, I’ll do it. I need to go over accounts with Donna anyway."

She nodded and moved to check on their supplies. She knew that John wouldn’t rest until he got to the bottom of events; it was one of the reasons why she loved him. And once they had explained things to James, she knew he would be in on it. They had saved more than one person during their years of business, and even if Matt was their competition, they wouldn’t hesitate to do the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked in later that night as Rose and James were cuddling on the sofa, and dog-piled on top of them. Rose shrieked and giggled and they pronounced that she was now a Rose-sandwich, which started a tickle-fight that didn’t have a winner. When they had finally stopped laughing and Rose had squirmed her way out between them, she stood to make dinner as John and James talked quietly on the couch.

"What’d you find out?" She asked as they sat at the dining table.

John dug out a notepad. “It’s owned by Matthew Roberts, and had two primary investors: River Song and Steven Amtoff, Matt’s father.”

"Step-father?" Rose asked.

He nodded. “His mother died a few years ago.”

"You really did your research," James commented.

"I’m nothing if not thorough," John said, giving them a lazy smile. Rose smirked.

"I don’t think we can get dirt on either of them," James said. "Mickey’s on vacation at the moment."

"I could call him and have him do it as a favor," Rose offered.

Her boys paused and she bit back a smile. They never could hide their jealousy over Rose's ex, even though she had broken up with him years before the three of them even became an item. “I’d better do it,” James said, finally.

She patted his hand and resumed eating. “He’s dating Martha now, you know. You don’t have to worry about him trying to get in my pants.”

John and James shared a look. “We’ll take care of it, Rose,” John said.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "I have that doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so I won’t be able to join you two for lunch."

"Pity," John said. "James and I want for conversation without you here."

"Exactly. I can’t discuss any of my shows or footie," James said, pouting.

Rose giggled and patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

They finished dinner soon after, cleaning up and relocating to the living room. John grabbed the couch and pulled Rose into his lap as James rolled his eyes and sat next to them, taking hold of Rose’s hand. “Netflix or DVD?”

"I still haven’t watched that movie John was going on about last week," Rose said. "The one you went to see with Jack."

He considered. “It’s a bit late to catch it at the theaters, unless you want to be out late.”

"Nah, I’ll stay in," Rose said. "Besides, we have that week-long vacation next month to Spain."

John kissed the top of her head. “I’ll call Mickey tomorrow, see if we can’t get some information off of him. For now, we want you to ourselves.”

Rose smiled and squeezed James’ hand. “Movie first. I haven’t relaxed in a while.”

"If you insist," James said, and pulled up Netflix.

~*~

"All looks good," the doctor said the next day as Rose hopped off the bed. "Have you talked to your partners about children?"

Rose shrugged. “Not really. I know John wants them, but James tends to shy away from the conversation. And then there’s the whole issue of who’ll be the father, and I’m not having twins.” 

The doctor smiled sympathetically. “Well, I hope it all works out. Maybe you can get an answer while in Spain.”

She laughed. “Hopefully. Is Tessie over the flu?”

"Finally. Once she started listening to me things went much smoother. Want to set your next appointment now or later?"

"I’ll have to see. I’ll call you tomorrow."

Rose left the building with a sigh, picking up a hamburger on her way back to the shop and eating it carefully during the drive back. London traffic was busier than normal due to some international convention that was being hosted, and while the TARDIS was drawing in lots of money, so was Gallifrey. Rose couldn’t really begrudge them- after all, the line for the TARDIS was out the door, so people would naturally want to go to the shorter wait- but competition was competition.

She dropped by her favorite bakery before she got back, chatting happily with the man behind the register. He worked the place with his two brothers and had been there for longer than Rose could remember.Rose had, in fact, worked for them once upon a time after she had quit Henrick’s and before the TARDIS was even a thought. They still gave her employee discounts (although she suspected the man who was in charge of the register was sweet on her), so Rose referred them whenever she got the chance to.

"I have pastries!" She sang as she leaned on the counter after returning to TARDIS. "Tom gave me a fresh blueberry pie as well."

James grinned at her before resuming work on the cappuccino. “How’d the doctor’s appointment go?”

"Everything’s fine," she said. "Although she did ask again," Rose continued, giving him a pointed look.

James pretended to be absorbed in his task. Rose sighed and walked into to the door leading upstairs. She placed the pie in the fridge and pulled out the muffin, eating it happily as she settled down with her book.

John and James came upstairs after they finished closing to inform her they were going to dinner, and after a satisfying meal at the Italian restaurant down the street John told her what Mickey had found out about Amtoff. “He’s been suspected of spousal abuse and accused of harassment,” he said. “Nothing was ever pinned on him, of course, but Matt’s mother died under mysterious circumstances.”

Rose frowned. “Why kill her, though?”

"Matt’s the heir to a rather large fortune," James replied. "So far his step-father has sole custody over it, but he can’t touch it without Matt’s permission. He’s either strong-arming him into signing over the rights or making Matt feel like he owes him, all while abusing him emotionally and physically."

"That’s awful," Rose said quietly. "Is there any proof?"

John shook his head. “Like I said, nothing could be pinned on him. And Rory talked to the ginger waitress, Amy, and all she knows is that there have been some loud arguments between step-father and son some nights when she snuck back inside after forgetting her purse.”

Rose chewed on her lip. “Do you think Matt would turn down a dinner invitation?”

Her boys looked at each other. “Gesture of good faith?” James offered.

"I’ll ask personally," Rose replied. "Maybe treat him to some of Tom’s excellent pie. We don’t have to confront him at first, just get him used to us."

"He’ll be suspicious, Rose," John said quietly. "He’s probably been blackmailed or manipulated before. We have to tread carefully."

"I’m not going to make it a secret," Rose said. "Just let him know that I’m looking out for him, and that he’s welcome to come over whenever he needs to."

They sighed but agreed. And so the very next day Rose was walking over to Gallifrey, Tom’s blueberry pie as an offering.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt was in the back office, and Rose walked in with a warm smile when Amy had shown her in. “I brought a gift!” she said as Matt looked up from paperwork in curiosity. “Tom from Kasterborous Pastries gave me a pie, and I thought it would be a peace offering.”

"I… thank you," he said. "Although I have enough pastries from here."

Rose smirked. “Trust me. You want to eat Tom’s pies. There isn’t anyone better at making them.”

He nodded. “Alright. I’ll try it. Is there, er, a reason you dropped by?” He looked worried. “River didn’t come by again, did she?”

"No," Rose assured him. "I just thought that it would be a good idea to meet the neighbor. If you want to have dinner with us one night, we’d be delighted to have you over."

"I don’t know," Matt said nervously. "I’m in a bit of a pickle here, I’m afraid."

"With your stepfather?" Rose asked. At his look of panic she smiled gently. "It’s alright, Matt. John did some digging and we know what happened, and there’s your bruises. I just… if you ever need to get away, we’re here. We won’t push you, Matt. All we’ll do is provide a safe haven," Rose finished, her voice gentle but serious.

Matt looked at her fearfully, but finally nodded. “When… when were you planning on having dinner?” he asked.

"Whenever is more convenient for you," Rose replied. "Our door is always open."

"Tomorrow night at ten?" He asked.

Rose nodded. “There’s a side door in the alley, painted white. Ring the doorbell, one’ll of us will be down to fetch you.”

Matt nodded and Rose left, returning to the TARDIS with a tiny smile.

~*~

"She’s in one of her moods," James whispered that night when John came upstairs, looking awed and slightly terrified. 

John paused. “What’s she cooking?”

"Shepard’s Pie and banana fosters," James replied.

They glanced at the kitchen. Shepard’s pie was Rose’s go-to meal when something was bothering her. She rarely cooked dinner alone anyway, so her presence at the stove meant that alarm bells were ringing through their heads.

Rose finally noticed them and frowned. “Oi, what’s with the faces? Matt’s coming over for dinner in an hour; the least you could do is set the table!”

They leapt to do her bidding, and soon Rose was looking around with a satisfied expression. “I think that’ll be fine. Now, boys, don’t overwhelm him. I know you have questions-“

"That’s putting it mildly," James muttered.

"-but we’re trying to help, not scare him off," she finished sternly. "Now, don’t bring up our relationship unless he asks, and you know what is off limits."

"But-" John began, but Rose’s glare made him nod meekly.

Rose kept an eye on the food while John and James battled each other on Medal of Honor, not even noticing when the doorbell rang, announcing Matt’s arrival. Rose smiled at them fondly before she went to get him, and apologized for their swearing when they entered the flat. “They get a little… carried away,” she said as James won the round, jumping on the sofa excitedly. “Anyway, dinner’s ready if you want to eat now.”

At her words her boys turned and looked at them, looking slightly embarrassed. “I normally win,” John finally said, and ignored James’ glare.

Matt smiled tentatively. “I, er, won a local tournament at that game. Mind if I join?”

"Not at all," James replied, relieved. "It’ll give us some competition; we’re too used to the other’s tricks."

They talked about the video game as they ate, and were soon engrossed in a fierce king of the hill competition; Rose left them alone, reading her book in the armchair but sneaking glances at the three of them. It was amazing at the change that had come over Matt; at the beginning of the dinner he had been quiet but still spoke up, but after the game had started he had become much more happy, even grinning when he killed John in the deciding round.

By then it was nearly one am, and everyone was exhausted. All three showed him to the door and the boys made plans to have a Medal of Honor tournament every week, and Rose hugged Matt goodnight when he left. 

"That went well," Rose yawned as they changed for bed. "Although I might regret this when I have to open tomorrow."

James grunted. “We own a coffee shop, Rose. There’s plenty of caffeine.”

John cuddled up to her as she laid down between them. “Matt seems like a great guy,” he said wearily. “And he kicked both our arses.”

"Wonder if we can introduce him to GTA V," James mused.

She didn’t hear the rest of the discussion, because she was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

River stormed into the coffee shop the next day, her face furious and her normally tamed hair pulling out of the bun. “How dare you!” she seethed, and John immediately moved from behind the counter.

"Ms. Song, you need to calm down before you make a scene."

"Make a scene?" she exclaimed. "You were the ones interfering in something that isn’t any of your business!"

Rose looked at the various consumers and knew that something had to be done quick. She joined John. “Miss Song, if you don’t calm down and let us talk somewhere else, it’ll be a lot more people’s business,” she said, and that at least calmed River down so that John could bring her to the back office. Rose sighed and turned to James. “Can you and Astrid hold down the fort?”

Astrid squeaked, since it was her first day and she was still in training, but James saluted. Rose gave him a grateful smile and followed after John and River.

"Now," Rose said as she entered, shutting the door behind her. "Matt is in trouble, and we’re only trying to help by giving him a safe place to stay. We aren’t asking questions, we aren’t prying into his personal life, we’re just trying to give him a place where he can breathe."

River glared. “Thanks to you I found him on the floor of his bedroom with a broken arm,” she spat. “I have looked after that boy for fifteen years, and because of you I wasn’t able to protect him last night when his step-father found him.”

"You haven’t been doing a good job if he’s getting bruises and is terrified of talking to people," Rose said coldly. 

River took a deep breath before saying, in a tight voice, “Steven is a hard man, deluded with visions of grandeur and feeling like life has cheated him out of what is rightfully his. I was friends with Matt’s mother her whole life, and I am his godmother. His safety and well-being is my number one concern. I cannot be by his side twenty-four seven, but I am there when I can be.”

"Then why don’t we try working together instead of engaging in a pissing contest?" John offered, dryly.

There was a tense silence. “What do you have in mind?” River finally asked.

John grinned. “What do you know of the people who own Kasterborous Pastries?”

River frowned. “You mean the three brothers? They’re… odd, but harmless.”

Rose chuckled. “Don’t let them hear you say that. They’re retired MI6. Used to work special ops back in the day, and they have friends in high places. Their grandson, Paul, is the cashier there, with his father Colin and his cousin Peter helping out from time to time. The business is family-owned, family- ran, and they passed on their unique skills.”

"Hard to see that cranky old geezer in the corner as threatening," River muttered.

John grinned. “William? He was the toughest of them all; he’s their great-grandfather. A leg injury in his forties prevented him to continue his work, but he runs a tight shift. When Tom, Patrick, Jon and their cousin Sylvester retired, they founded Kasterborous and used it as a… headquarters, I guess you can say. Colin took over the other family business and took Paul and Peter under his wing.”

"You sure know a lot about their private lives," River said suspiciously.

Rose rolled her eyes at John’s superior smirk. “Jon is his uncle.”

The smirk fled. “Oi!”

"Sorry, love, if River is going to help she needs to know everything," she said, patting his hand. He grumbled but conceded. "Anyway, John here was never into the whole family business, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t trained for it. It’s how we found out so much about Matt’s… circumstances. Friends in high places, remember?"

River looked unsure. “No one could ever prove Steven was doing anything wrong…”

"He’s never dealt with my family," John said firmly. "And we look after our own. And since Rose here has decided to save Matt, we’ll do everything we can to do so. I’m speaking to Uncle Sylvester tomorrow, who has a way of… persuading people to tell him things. He’ll have a friendly chat with our friend Steven if you agree to hire Paul - or Peter, either one works, though Paul is perhaps a smidge better at anticipating possible alternatives and endings. They can be a stock boy or a cashier, it doesn’t matter."

"I still don’t know if I trust you," River finally said. She was startled when her phone started ringing, but a furious look through her bag revealed it’s absence.

"Lose something?" John drawled, holding up the device. 

River startled. “How did you- my purse was zipped, I would have felt…” she stopped. “Fine. Ok. What do I have to do?”

"Nothing out of the ordinary; we don’t want to arouse suspicion. I’ll talk with my family tonight and we’ll take care of the game plan. As soon as we have everything ironed out, I’ll let you know."

River closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. “Thank you,” she said. Then looked at Rose. “I really am sorry for how I’ve treated you. Matt comes first in everything, and if I see even the slightest threat towards him…”

Rose smiled, and though she still didn’t trust the woman completely it was a step. “I understand. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do if John or James were hurt, either.”

"Speaking of James, is he a part of some super-secret spy club?" River asked.

They snorted. “Hardly. But he’s a genius, up there with Steven Hawking,” Rose replied. “He just uses his mind for other pursuits. You want to know who helps John’s family gather intelligence? That’ll be James. Not that they aren’t all geniuses either. But James has a way with technology that can’t be beaten. Drives Uncle Jon up the wall, but what can you do?” Rose shrugged.

River regarded her. “I suppose you’re the rock, then, the one that holds them all together?”

She smiled benignly. “Suppose you could say that.” Before River could ask further, Rose guided her towards the exit. “We’ll help as much as we can. And our door is always open for Matt.” They shook hands, and Rose joined James behind the counter once more. 

"You let her know?" he asked, quietly.

She nodded. “She won’t bother us, even if she is slightly skeptical. But Matt will be safe.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t suppose you let John brag about you?”

"Course not, no need to overwhelm her," Rose said. "Now get to work. We have a line."

"Yes ma’am drill sergeant ma’am," he mocked, and Rose giggled and blew John a kiss as he joined her to help Astrid.

After all, Rose wasn’t just the rock; she was the one who weaved their information and strategies together, creating a central point and plan of attack. Before, William had been the one to unite everyone together, but once Rose had joined the family he had quickly saw her as a natural and had taught her everything he knew. The time at Kasterborous had been rewarding and stimulating and beyond anything she had ever imagined, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

She knew that her adopted family would pull through. It was her job to guide them and ensure it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there is some pretty heavy nsfw action at the end of this chapter, but you can absolutely skip it and not miss any plot)

Paul greeted Rose with an enthusiastic hug when they entered the small bakery’s back door, beaming. “Rose! It’s good to see you again! The two renegades have been keeping you to themselves too much.”

"Oi," John said without heat. "She was here last week."

"And I barely got to talk to her," Paul replied. "You’ll sit by me, won’t you? I want to hear what you’ve been up to."

She grinned at her boy’s pouts. “I would love to, Paul. Is Peter here yet? I brought him something.”

Paul chuckled. “Your rivalry will never cease.”

"He started it," she said good naturedly, tossing the water balloon in her hand. "I won’t hit anything electronic this time, either."

John’s favorite took that moment to arrive. “We still haven’t been able to use that plug,” he said, before embracing her. “Good to see John’s keeping you fed.”

"James is the real cook," Rose smiled. "But he still can’t beat your chocolate pie."

They talked easily among the various family members as they waited for the others to arrive, the basement perfect for family gatherings- or clandestine meetings. Either way, they ended up being the same thing in the end.

Peter eventually arrived and the water balloon hit him square in the chest, and she giggled and ran behind his uncle as Peter spluttered and rang the water out of his jacket. 

"If everyone is done playing around," Colin said dryly, not amused at being used as a human shield.

They sat down and Rose, John, and James explained what they had discovered. The other family members listened intently and when they were through, they all looked collectively to their head of house.

William looked thoughtful. “Steven Amtoff,” he said thoughtfully. “Tom, didn’t you…?”

"Think it’s the same man?" he asked. 

"I’m wondering that, yes."

Tom sighed and explained. “Before I retired, there was a con artist that managed to elude me and my team at every turn. He called himself the Father and had several aliases. But what you described about Matt seems to be his MO, although someone with a kid wasn’t his usual target.”

"Maybe you were getting too close," James offered.

"Perhaps. But then the debacle with the Master occured, and well…" he shifted. "I forgot about him since he all but dropped off the radar."

"How wealthy is this kid?" Sylvester asked.

"We don’t know," John shrugged. "I have contacts, but not that many. Was kinda hoping you could help us out there."

"We’ll take on the project since you already offered our help, and it’s not like we have any other contracts," William finally said. "Paul, you’ll go help out at Gallifrey, and Peter, I want you to be the tail."

"Do I have to be a bartender again?" he asked, resigned.

"Just recon. Report back to me in two weeks."

They dispersed, Tom already on the phone with his old team members, as Peter and Paul talked quietly to each other and followed after him. "Home?" Rose asked, and her boys nodded.

~*~

Rose groaned as John carefully positioned himself behind her, sliding into her with a slow, measured thrust. James whimpered as her hand tightened around his cock, her other hand gripping his hip as she panted. “Oh, god,” she sighed as John began to move, and her mouth went around James’ member once again as she matched her pace with John’s. 

She felt James bend and stretch and knew that they were kissing, John’s hands probably tugging at James’ hair and James gripping John’s arms for anchorage. It would be awkward, messy, and broken far too soon, but she knew they would make up for it later. She was too close to coming to picture it, but she determined to have James come first, her hand clenching and twisting as she relaxed her throat and took him deeper…

He shouted and arched beneath her and she came, letting go of him with a pop as she cried out. John’s pace increased and it wasn’t long before he, too, released with a long, low groan, and they collapsed in tangle of limbs and sweat and other bodily fluids.

"God," she panted. "We haven’t done that in ages."

"Haven’t really been home together in ages," James mumbled. He made a face. "I need to shower. And I just washed these sheets."

"Good thing I removed the duvet," John muttered, and sighed. "Don’t want to move, though."

"Why didn’t we get a bigger shower?" Rose complained. Situated between them as she was, she couldn’t move.

"I call it first," James replied, and John shot after him as he clambered out of bed.

Rose huffed but slowly climbed out of bed, wincing at the state of the sheets. Quickly she stripped the bed and carried the sheets to the laundry room, putting them on to wash after she used them to clean herself up- they were soiled already, after all. That done, she grabbed the nearest housecoat- John’s- and wrapped it around herself as she re-made the bed.

The boys took a while in the shower, and from the noises she knew just what they were getting up to. It became clearer when she walked in to brush her teeth and use the loo, and she made a teasing comment about how unfair it was that she couldn’t watch before returning to the bedroom and getting their pyjamas ready for them. 

When they finally emerged, stark naked but utterly relaxed, she kissed them both goodnight and hurried through her shower routine so she could get into bed. They were already asleep when she was finished, curled around each other, and Rose shook her head in fond exasperation before turning off the bathroom light and climbing under the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stuck in a love triangle: how to determine which is the best man for you," Rose read aloud, and smirked. "Who gives you the best pleasure?"

"I do," James and John said simultaneously, and glared at each other.

"You give equal pleasure and orgasms," Rose said without looking at them. "Although… I do want kids, and James here is rather mum on the issue…"

He sighed. “Rose…”

"Business is perfect, Astrid is more than capable of taking over for me when I’m on leave, and I can help Donna with the accounts since you two drive her mental. The spare bedroom is perfect for a nursery and the attic can easily be converted into a bedroom for later. Donna has need of the furniture that is up there, my doctor has talked me around into having twins, and the family will happily join in on their education and have promised a minimum of spy-related activities until Uni. What’s stopping us?"

James stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

Rose stared, and looked uncertainly at John. “Is he really that against having a baby with me?”

John sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll go talk to him. Go back to laughing at the article you found.”

"I don’t think I want to read it anymore," she said quietly and closed out the window. 

John hesitated, but finally went to find the other member of their trio.

James was brooding in the back alley, kicking around a tin can. “You’re a right prick,” John declared, crossing his arms.

"Not now, John," James grumbled.

"No, now is the perfect time," he replied. "You’ve avoided the topic for the past three years, coming up with excuse after excuse. You’re excellent with children, and I know that you want them. So what’s stopping you?"

James glared at him, jaw tight. “You.”

Floored, John stared at him. “Me? Whatever for?”

"You and Rose were dating long before that night of Rose’s graduation," he spat. "And I was jealous. You two were drunk, and I was completely sober- I knew what I was doing, knew the consequences, but Rose was…. well, Rose, and she asked me to join, and I couldn’t say no. You had passed out halfway through and I…" he clenched his fists. "I took advantage, of both of you, and I’m still doing it now. I ruined whatever you two had and I don’t deserve this, don’t deserve you or Rose or this life we’ve built. The only reason I’m here now is because you and Rose allowed me to be. I feel like I’m walking a tightrope every day just to hold onto you both, and if I ever fell off…" he stopped, took a deep breath, and continued, softly. "But when she mentions babies and starting a family I keep going back to when you two first started dating, and how happy Rose was. I can never, ever make her that happy, John. And I’ve never seen you smile as much as when she’s in the room, even when I try."

"You’re an idiot," John said bluntly, causing James to freeze. "Rose and I were never dating. That night she wanted to make you jealous, because you wouldn’t get it through your thick head that she wanted you as well. And maybe I was a bit more drunk than I intended. It worked out. We worked out. Rose tries so much to include us in everything, but you’re too stubborn and masochistic to accept that life might actually make you happy. I know that you’re still scarred from the shit that you went through in Secondary with your ex- I saw how she treated you, no one deserves that. But she isn’t Rose, and she isn’t me. We care for you, and love you, and if you think you’re the useless third member of some convoluted love triangle than you’re wrong."

"You’re just saying that-"

"I’m not!" John interrupted. "What if Rose were here now? She wouldn’t stand for this type of behavior and you know it. How many times do we have to say it before you get it through your skull that you belong here?"

James didn’t reply for a long time. “What if our children don’t like me?” he finally asked, quietly.

"Funny, here I was thinking the same thing," John replied.

"I can’t promise you that I’ll get over my insecurities," James finally said. "I just… my entire family is dead. I can’t lose you two as well."

John stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “Rose and I aren’t going to leave you, and we aren’t going to lose you, either. Now go back upstairs and apologize to Rose. She thinks that you’re the one running away.”

He swallowed and nodded.

Rose was flipping listlessly through the channels when they got back upstairs, and she gave them a tiny smile. “Everything ok?” she asked, looking anxiously between them.

James took a deep breath before speaking. “Rose, let’s start a family.”

She stared, before hope started creeping into her features. “You mean it?”

"Yes. I want a baby with you."

Rose beamed and threw her arms around him. “I love you,” she murmured, clutching him tightly. “Thank you.”

"I’m sorry," James whispered, voice thick.

John quietly creeped out of the flat and went downstairs to work on inventory. He had a feeling that James needed to talk to Rose alone, and he wasn’t about to get in between them for that. Sometimes, some things were better said and done in private.


	8. Chapter 8

The case concerning the con artist known as the Father had been closed for years after his disappearance off the grid, but it wasn’t hard to re-open it. Tom and his colleagues still had a grudge against the man, and so he met up with them one night at a discreet pub and they shared notes.

"So you think you got a lead?" One of his colleagues, Harry, asked.

"I think I have a lead on a guy who certainly fits the profile," Tom replied. "My nephew’s partner brought it to my attention. Seems like he’s set his sights on one Matthew Roberts, the heir on an unknown fortune. Since Matt is the only one who is able to access his funds, his step-father and the target, Steven Amtoff, seems to be trying to strong-arm him."

Harry frowned. “Step-children isn’t part of his MO.”

"Which might be why he disappeared so effectively," Alistair mused. "He got concerned, he broke the pattern, and has been keeping his head low ever since."

The third member of the party, Benton, frowned as he looked over the files. “Your daughter, Romana, has she heard anything?”

Tom shook his head. “Romana’s interests lie elsewhere, although she’s shaping up to be a good politician. She and my nephew talk still, though.”

Harry was nodding as he looked over the files. “I can see the connections. I’ll look into his financials, see if anything pops.”

"Peter is tailing him for the rest of the week, I’ll have him send a copy of his findings to each of you," Tom told them. 

Alistair looked amused. “You know we’re technically retired, right?”

"And yet you’re still in the army, Harry was in the Middle East just last week, and Benton here trains the new recruits," Tom pointed out. "Face it, we can retire in the grave."

Harry smiled wryly. “Sarah Jane won’t be happy with me.”

"And who was it that persuaded you to accompany them on their investigation in Egypt?" Tom replied.

Harry laughed. “Alright, alright, fine. She’ll be excited for another story. I assume you’ll let her break it?”

"Of course, Sarah isn’t afraid to let the truth be known. But for now, I have to get back. Call me on the usual line if anything crops up."

The men dispersed, returning home or to the office.

~*~

Peter walked into the room with a serious expression. “He’s our guy.”

The family members didn’t react. “Thought so,” Tom said. “What did you find out?”

"He’s got three different aliases, one of which he doesn’t use and is presumably in case he needs to run. The other one is a man named Gerald Richmond, and he’s got a sickly wife in Scotland who entrusted all her money and assets to him. For all she knows he’s a hard-working travelling salesman who spends frugally. What she doesn’t know is that all those cheap, shady motels aren’t spent alone."

"He visited her?" Colin asked.

"Every Saturday. Probably why Matt went over to your flat that night, Rose," Peter said.

Paul spoke up. “Things aren’t doing so well at the coffee shop. Amtoff is using the funds there for money laundering, and Matt is the only one who knows. Amtoff seems to be holding some unknown threat over his head to prevent him from spilling the beans; I eavesdropped one night and heard them arguing.”

"That was fool-hardy, Paul," his father said sternly.

He frowned. “You taught me how, dad, you know I was careful. But even with the money laundering the business is failing. The only reason the shop was opened is because Amtoff needed a front, and Matt has no interest in managing one. He wants to be a history teacher, has a degree in it in fact.”

They were silent for a moment. “Sylvester,” James finally said, “I think we need your expertise in this matter.”

"It’s all speculation," the man finally said. "We need concrete evidence. If we’re going to accuse him of embezzlement, blackmail, tax evasion, and his multitude of other crimes, we need solid facts and information."

Jon nodded at him. “James and I are already working on a way to access his private files. Tom, how are you with the police?”

"My old team is already looking into the information, and Benton has the Chief’s ear," he replied. "So long as the evidence is legally obtained, he won’t have a problem with it."

"And so long as he gets the credit," John added, dryly.

"Matt’s due over for dinner again tomorrow," Rose contributed. "I might be able to figure out what his step-father is holding over his head. If we can clear that for him…"

"We have our prime witness and all the information we need," Paul agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose opened the door, seeing Matt awkwardly holding a paper bag. “I, er, brought a gift,” he said, handing it to her. “I don’t have much in my flat, so I just grabbed the first thing I saw.”

"You didn’t have to do that," she chastised as she ushered him upstairs. "We have plenty, don’t worry."

John and James were in charge of dinner that night, so Rose grabbed wine and two glasses after putting away Matt’s gift- fish fingers and custard, he really HAD grabbed the first things he saw- and plopped down on the sofa. “How’s business going?” she asked, after filling his glass.

Matt grimaced. “I don’t want to talk about that. I get enough of it from my step-father.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. Anything happen outside of work?”

"Not really. I joined Paul and Amy at the pub three days ago, and Amy got drunk and came onto me. It was… awkward. Like kissing my sister," he grimaced.

Rose smirked. “I’m sure Rory will be pleased. He has a crush on her, has since day one.”

"All the luck to him, then," Matt replied. "Amy is a handful."

"Your step-father hasn’t hurt you again, has he?" Rose asked, softly.

Matt averted his eyes. “Not physically,” he admitted. “But he’s…”

Rose gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “You might want to talk to James about this,” she replied. “His ex-girlfriend destroyed him when they were dating, and it took years for him to recover from the emotional turmoil she put him through. If anyone can relate, it’ll be James.”

Matt nodded, jerkily, then took a big gulp from the wine before gagging and spitting it back out. “Sorry, I don’t like Merlot,” he gasped.

Rose shrugged. “Worth a shot. More for me,” she smirked.

"Not for long," John said as he walked in. "Dinner’s ready, and James is setting the table. Matt, what game do you want to play tonight?"

"I’ve been enviously eyeing your GTA collection," Matt replied.

"Ha!" James exclaimed. "Told you he’d want to play! Trust me, Matt, you haven’t met a better player of that game. I hold the record of fastest game win!"

"In your dreams," Rose replied. "I beat you in the last race we had."

"I let you," he retorted.

"And me?" John asked. "I did win, after all."

Matt shook his head. “Is this what you normally do, then? Work in the coffee shop all day and play video games afterwards?”

"Not really," Rose replied. "It’s rare. But when we do it’s a fierce competition."

They chatted happily as they ate, Matt telling a few stories of his mother and some of the things River did, as well as re-hash the story of Amy’s attempted seduction at the pub. They were laughing by the time they finished, James recounting a memory of a game of shots gone wrong when in uni. Rose and John suddenly ‘discovered’ that they were out of ice cream, and with a discrete nod in James’ direction they headed out to the store.

"Do you think Matt will talk?" John asked.

Rose nodded. “He was hitting the whiskey a bit harder than he should have been during dinner, and it won’t be long until James broaches the topic. Don’t worry about him; you know he won’t pressure Matt.”

"It’s not Matt I’m worried about," John admitted. "James hates talking about his past, even though we know what happened, me because I was there, and you through me. Having him open up those wounds again to a near-stranger…"

Rose was quiet for a moment. “He told me he wanted to,” she finally said. “Said that it was time to put the past behind him. We’re trying to start a family, we’re moving forward, together. He said he wanted to stop running.”

John shook his head, slowly. “Well. Looks like miracles do happen.” 

She swatted his shoulder. “Just be happy he’s finally becoming more like the James we know rather than the James he pretends to be. Now come on. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted rocky road.”

"You aren’t even pregnant and you’re already having cravings," he sighed, but picked up his pace.

When they got back, Matt and James were already in the middle of a road race, and Rose and John joined in effortlessly. Matt lost soundly, but he was smiling, so Rose considered it a success. He promised to bring some of his games over the next time they met, and when they bade him good night John and Rose immediately turned to James.

"When he was sixteen he went joy riding and killed a woman and child," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I don’t know who’s fault it was in reality, but Matt is convinced it was his, and Amtoff has twisted it and abused him so much that he is convinced of it. Says that Amtoff was the one to save him from jail, which he seems deathly terrified of."

"That record won’t be hard to get a hold of," John replied, but his voice was quiet. "But even if he wasn’t the cause of the accident, two people died. That isn’t something one can just forget."

They both reached for his hands, and he gave a small smile. “I did what I had to do. I don’t regret it, but I haven’t forgiven myself completely. You know that.”

"I’ll let the family know," Rose said. "You’re opening tomorrow, so you need your sleep. James, will you help me in the kitchen?"

He nodded, and after giving John’s hand one more squeeze he darted after her. John turned and walked into the bathroom. He hadn’t expected helping out one young man would bring up so many ghosts, but he knew that it was for the best. The day one was forced to face their demons was the day they found what they were made of- and no matter happened with Matt, he knew that the day they met him had been a blessing in disguise.


End file.
